Surprise
by Meridian31
Summary: "Shh, I promise its all gonna be alright now. I promise." / Drabble. One-Shot.


"Hey, gorgeous."

Your eyes closed, as a breath slipped past your lips. Hearing your husband's voice over the phone, calling you by his favorite nickname for you…it was a bittersweet moment, honestly.

"Hey," you replied, trying to keep a strong tone, your eyes closed. "What are you up to?"

"Just getting to the arena," Finn answered. "You OK?"

"Stressed," you admitted, knowing it wasn't worth it to pretend you were anything but. Finn would be able to tell the second you tried lying, and honestly, you just didn't have the energy to even attempt a façade.

"What's goin' on?"

"…shit day. Shit few days, honestly."

"Tell me about it."

So you did. And once you started talking, it was nothing short of word vomit. You detailed to Finn how overwhelmed you were feeling at work, and how hard it had been to sleep through the night lately. You told him of the tiny things like spilling coffee on yourself Friday and the dog tearing up shoes today. The more you remembered the negative events that had been transpiring since Thursday, the more emotional you became.

It didn't help that you were on your own again.

You loved Finn, and loved his passion for his work. You dated long enough for you to understand what being with a wrestler meant.

But for the first time in your relationship, you'd been spoiled with having him every day for months. Finn being out on injury had allowed you to finally have your wedding. The house you'd been in for well over a year was finally a home, full of touches that represented the both of you individually and together. You'd developed a routine when home, and had the chance to go on adventures together to other countries.

Now that he was fully cleared and back on the road, everything changed. Again.

The biggest change though was that on your bad days, like right now, he wasn't here to just hug you and keep you close and give you relief in his mere presence. He was gone now more than he was home, and it sucked. Your entire life was in transition again, and you hadn't found a routine yet that worked.

His voice was wonderful, it always had been with that accent, but it just wasn't _everything_ you needed at the moment.

"I just…I feel like right now, I can't get ahead of it. Like…it's just…too much." You were outright crying at this point, your voice unsteady, your breathing staggered.

"Hey, hey, relax…it's not the end of the world."

"Don't tell me to relax!" You barely finished the last word before you choked on a sob. If there was one thing that irked you beyond reason it was being told 'relax' when upset. If you could relax, you would! It just wasn't that simple. Sometimes you just needed to be angry or unhappy or sad, and let that run its course.

"OK, OK… just, please, take a breath," Finn requested, and you could almost envision him running his hand over his beard, pacing somewhere. "I hear ya, I do. I just…I don't know what to tell you. Things will get better though, they will."

"I…I know… I'm just…." Your words trailed off, as you yanked a tissue from the box to dab on your eyes. "I'm just tired."

"I can hear that," he agreed. "Why don't you just lay down?"

"I can't! I have to do things, catch up on work, take the dog out, make lunch for tomorrow," you listed out, your emotions escalating again.

"Shh…I promise it's all gonna be alright now. I promise," Finn assured, his tone gentle. "The day is done, love. Don't work. Take time for you. You can just stay home and hide away. I'll be home tomorrow."

"I can't just shut off my mind, Finn," you argued, more tears flowing down your cheeks.

"It's tough, I know. But all this, this will pass, gorgeous. I know right now it doesn't seem that way, but it will. But forcin' yourself to do anything, that's gonna hurt ya more," he replied. "Why don't ya get a glass of wine, take a deep breath, and settle on the couch, yea?"

"I don't even want to get up to get the wine," you declared, rubbing again at your eyes, some comfort being found in his words. You took in a deep breath, and slowly let it out.

"You should probably eat somewhere in there too," Finn realized, causing you to laugh and then sniffle.

"I'm not even hungry."

"C'mon on, ya can't not eat," he argued. "Ya gotta be in the mood for somethin'."

"Not really," you replied. "I'm just…exhausted right now."

"I know you. I know that this 'not wantin' to eat' thing will pass quickly. You love eating far too much."

"I…guess…. I mean, I'll probably throw together some tacos or spaghetti or something," you supposed with a sigh, patting your cheeks with a tissue to soak up some stray tears.

"Good," he approved. "I just…wish I was there with you."

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," he confirmed. "And we'll go out? Do something, take your mind off everything. Whatever you want."

"Sounds good."

You talked for a bit longer with Finn, asking about his weekend shows, trying to wheedle out any plans for RAW that night and getting nowhere. He made corny jokes, and you knew it was entirely to make you laugh, which you did.

The conversation ended as Finn had obligations to attend to. You tossed your cell phone on to the kitchen counter, letting out a long sigh. You did feel a bit better having talked about your problems, but you still didn't feel near perfect.

After a moment, you slid off the kitchen stool, went to the fridge, and got yourself a glass of wine like Finn had suggested. You let your dog out into the backyard, choosing to sit down in one of the deck chairs and just be in the peacefulness of the outside. You sipped your drink with one hand, and threw your dog's toy with the other. It all felt so normal, domestic…but inside, you were still jumbled. You knew it would take time for the feeling to go away.

On the small patio table beside you, your phone buzzed. Picking it up, you saw Finn's name on the screen.

 _You better be staying home like I said…dinner is being delivered to you soon ;)_

You reread the text message at least three times before it made any sense at all. It dawned on you that Finn's 'innocent' questioning on what you were thinking of having for dinner wasn't really innocent at all.

 _FINN. NO. Not necessary_

 _Too late. Enjoy. I love you and I'll kiss you tomorrow_

You found your eyes welling with tears for an entirely different reason from earlier. Whatever did you do to deserve such a sweet, caring man? You didn't know; you probably never would. But you were going to spend the rest of your life making sure Finn knew how appreciated he was.


End file.
